One Rainy Morning
by melanie.campbell.3348
Summary: Not my work, but a friend's who wishes to remain anonymous. This is the sequel to, "One Rainy Night." An AR with a M rating. After a passionate night, Stephanie wonders if her morning will be just as steamy. Thanks for reading! JE owns, well... you know.
1. Chapter 1

**"One Rainy Morning"**

 **A/N: This is not my work, but a friend's who wishes to remain anonymous.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please let us know what you think.**

 **...**

When Stephanie awoke the next morning it was still raining, but only light drizzles. She rolled over and stretched her arm across the bed to feel him, but instead felt nothing. Just emptiness.

Had he just got up and left? Had he just treated her like some one night stand?

She shot up in her bed and looked around. His clothes were gone and she thought the worst that he had simply left early without saying goodbye. Without talking. Avoiding conversation because it might be too awkward. She tossed the cover angrily aside and swung her legs out onto the floor. She was still naked and she searched for where her underwear had been tossed. She grabbed her PJ bottoms and t-shirt before opening her bedroom door, still feeling betrayed at what he had just done.

However when she opened the door, she was wrong.

Dammit,' she thought to herself. This guy always made her guess wrong. She could smell the breakfast that he must have cooked for her. She couldn't help but twitch her lips to the side and drum her fingers of the door frame. She heard her shower running and her eyes narrowed playfully as she thought of something naughty.  
She quickly dispensed with her PJ bottoms and grabbed a long shirt to wear.  
She looked herself over and couldn't help, but smile. She walked quietly to her bathroom door and pushed it open just has he was him wrapping a towel around himself. The hot steam and shower curtain covering him from her seeing anything and she kicked herself. She hadn't gotten a glimpse of him fully or clearly yet and she had hoped to catch him in his birthday suit.

He opened the shower curtain and was about to step out when he noticed her standing there. One arm resting high up on the door frame, her body in a angle and her long bare legs graciously crossed at the ankles. He did a double take on her and noticed she was only wearing a long shirt which covered her top half, hiding the curves beneath. Further down though the shirt became just long enough to cover the area of interest, but short enough to keep it interesting.

'See anything you like?' She teased him.

His face remained straight, but he managed to do his stare. The one that made her heated and blush. When she did then he smirked.

'Perhaps,' he replied coolly and gripped his towel while his other hand grabbed the shower rail.

Her mind traced back to certain situation she had once been in. She slowly walked towards him, tiptoeing slowly with her hands behind her back.  
'You know...I was once handcuffed to that,' she gestured to the railing and he looked up. 'Perhaps I just might need to restrain you here for a little while,' she was so close now she felt the hot steam come off him and she smiled at her little proposal.

'Now why would you want to restrain hands such has these lass and keep them from touching your body?' He challenged back and leaned in close to her.

'Dammit,' she thought to herself again. Always with the comebacks.

He smiled when he saw her fumble for a comeback and she eyed him challengingly.

'For that cheek I'll take my towel back,' and she made a move at teasing the towel and his waist, but then he firmly slapped her hands away. She pulled her hand back startled and he again slowed his voice into that husky tone.

'No touching,' he stepped out the shower and she took a step back. 'You want to play games lass? Then restrain your desire to touch, to see,' he paused for effect. 'To taste,' she near melted at those words and took another step back when he stepped forward. Their bodies getting closer and she found herself involuntarily playing his game.

'Dammit,' she said to herself for like the third time this morning. How does he do it?  
'Then what can I do?' She asked.

'Close your eyes and listen,' he said and she shook her head defiantly. 'Close your eyes lass and I'll describe what we're doing. Let your imagination flow.'

She stared at his bare chest, steam no longer the reason for the heat emitting of his body.

"I'd much rather prefer doing than imagining,' she countered.

'Lass...close your eyes then and we'll begin,' he leaned in close to her lips. 'Trust me,' he whispered.

So she closed her eyes.

 **...**

 **Guess what happens next?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please let us know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The game**

 **Enjoy!**

'Close your eyes,' he whispered. So she did.

She trusted him after all so why not. She felt his presence still close to her and her senses seem to heighten and her body became excited. His voice made her burn and moan.

'Do I excite you?' He asked and she moaned in approval. 'Then let me hear you say it,' he said firmly while his fingers brushed her lips.

'You...excite me,' Stephanie barely managed to say through another moan as she felt his fingers. He smiled and trailed his fingers down to her slim soft neck, feeling the beat of her pulse on his finger tips.

'I love how soft your skin is,' he began again. She felt him move slightly to her side and turned her head. 'So sensitive, warm. Describe what you feel.'

Stephanie breathed heavily and could barely speak. She stood there and bit her lip.  
'Hmm... I feel your fingers against my skin. They're rough, but gentle. Strong, but delicate at the touch.' She replied. She felt his hands move down her neck and touch the nape of her neck before brushing the top of her chest.

He teased there before talking again.  
'Imagine what I'm doing. Imagine my hands feeling your chest heave with each breath. Imagine you not being able to touch or see. You can only feel and describe. Imagine Steph.' He whispered those last two words close to her ear and she felt his hand do those things he just described. His fingers were drawing a line down from her lips to her chest and she felt him open a button on her shirt. Her body tensed.  
'Is this torture?'

'Yes. Yes it is,' she said quickly.

'What are you imagining Steph?'

She paused for a moment, clenching her fists to keep them from raking his body.  
'You're teasing me with light touches. I gasp at your touch and want more. You ignore and continue to tease me and I become hot and needy. I feel your...your lips on my collar as your hand loosens another button,' she paused and moaned again, describing everything he was doing to her. 'I moan in approval, begging yet you still ignore me.'

He suddenly stopped touching her and she felt him back away. She shuffled her head keeping her eyes shut. Had she said something wrong?  
He'd had gone quiet, but she dared not open her eyes. She couldn't help, but think this might be part of his game and she was enjoying it.

'Are you there?' she called out turning her head to the side to hear.

'You think I'm ignoring you,' he growled.

Stephanie jumped back at how close he was to her. His voice no longer a whisper or smooth, but harsh and deeper. He growled out the words so firmly they startled her and she yelped a little, but then came the next shock. Just as he said those words she felt herself being lifted and pinned to the wall so quickly and ferociously, that the sudden change turned her on all the more.

'Ahhh...,' she called out as he forced her wrists above her head and held them there with one hand. His other moved directly between her legs.

'Fuck yes,' she half moaned and growled herself as his warm hand massaged below.

He stopped and moved his hand away making her moan and whimper.

'Enough teasing already,' she yelled at him.

'Would you like to touch me Stephanie?' he said and pressed his full length against her.

'Yes, yes, yes oh God yes,' she replied in quick gasps and tugged to free her wrists.

'No Steph,' he said and reassured his grip on her wrists. 'Would you like to touch me with your hands? Or you lips?'

She opened her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows confused. This wasn't fair. He was still teasing. She felt him grind further over her body and she stifled another moan by biting hard onto her lip and squeezing her eyes. He didn't stop though and she eventually hung her head forward letting out a loud cry.  
'You fucking tease. Lips please. I want to touch you with my lips first.' She couldn't see, but knew he was smiling.

'Open your eyes now.'

She did and adjusted to the light. She listened as the rain started to get heavier again and his lips neared hers while loosening his hold on her wrists. Still she didn't move them. She parted her mouth slowly and leaned forward. Hoping to taste and feel the rough lines on his lips. Nothing about him was smooth. His body, his voice, his eyes, his passion, his kisses, his touch. Nothing was smooth. It was who he was and it drove her mad with lust and desire. Secrets turned her on and he was full of them. She leaned forward and found herself staring into his deep steely blue eyes and he pulled out of her reach. She looked at him confused then leaned forward even more. He pulled away again.

'I didn't say it would be easy for ye Lass,' he said and cocked his head to the side and fixing her with a challenging look.

She arched an eyebrow and used her legs to pull him back to her. She firmly pinned him to her and smiled broadly. He couldn't move or either he didn't want to, either way she had just won a small victory. She pressed her lips against his and bucked her own hips against him. Somewhere between there kissing he moaned into her mouth and the vibration of it made her moan back and explore with her tongue.

She felt him release her wrists and she let her arms drop gracefully around his neck, pulling him in tighter (closer) against her body. There kissing became more heated and ravenous. Well she was feeling hungry. She managed to pull herself free from his lips and explore his shoulders, neck and chest. Her hands roaming here and there rather too quickly, but his grunts and moans told her he approved so she continued. She had been on the receiving end of him all morning, well now it was her turn. She pulled on his hair gently and yanked his head back exposing his neck hoping to distract him as she lowered her other hand to his towel. It didn't work. Damn him she thought again.

He stopped her wrist and managed a small laugh through his gasps. The tug on his hair he hadn't expected from her. Such fire she had and he carried her toward she shower. A smile beamed across her face as well as a naughty look that he thought was quite adorable actually. He let her explore his body now at a slower pace and he felt her hardened nipples through the thin shirt.

'Gnnnn hmmm...,' Steph moaned. 'Why are you still teasing me?'

'Patience Lass,' he said into her ear and she felt him between her legs.

'This isn't fair,' she gasped out through her moans. 'Stop it.'

'Ok,' he pulled his hand away and massaged the soft skin underneath her shirt. He loved the feel of her skin and touched it as gently as he could. She was so soft yet tough. She wasn't what she seemed on the outside. She wasn't afraid, but strong minded and confident. (think of another word Mel).

'No I...I didn't mean stop, stop. Stop teasing me. Do you want me to beg? Do you want me to say it. I need you now,' she was cut off as he ripped her shirt open. 'Fuck yes,' she smiled and laughed as he took her hand led it down.

'Lass?' he asked her.

'What? what, what , what?' she licked her lips and felt him.

'I think you need to cool down.' he smiled cheekily at her confused look and quickly eased back, jumping out the shower as he turned the cold on.

Stephanie screamed as the ice cold water ran over her and he headed for the door.

'You asshole,' she shouted after him and threw a bar of soap at him. He spun and caught it effortlessly.

'Come join me for breakfast when your done,' he chuckled and shut the door behind him to her mouthing back at him.

 **...**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this and let me know if you preferred this or One Rainy Night.**  
 **I also want to know your favorite part. Mine was the ending, the part where he turned on the shower and left.**  
 **I've decided to do One Rainy Evening. Also...hmmm should I reveal my identity or Stephanie's mystery lover?**


End file.
